


Too Late (Barebones)

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: After being exposed to a direct hit from Urion's dimensional pistol gun, Damian has a nightmare. Or at least, that's what it seems to be..Barebones of the scene





	Too Late (Barebones)

First one, he’s at Urion’s lab and Urion answers the door. He looks extremely dim, but other than that Damian says what he needed to say  
It was 3:00  
It then repeats. Damian is a little confused, but tries again anyway. Urion doesn’t answer this time, and so Damian gets the extreme urge to pick the door. He does, and finds Urion in the hallway. Urion’s mad, but Damian says what he needed to say  
It was 3:01  
Repeat again. This time, Urion again doesn’t answer the door, so Damian picks the lock again and enters. He finds Urion in the hallway, but notices them quickly stuff something in his pocket before approaching and giving Damian a piece of his mind. Damian says what he needed to say  
It was 3:02  
Repeat for a final time. Urion doesn’t answer the door, Damian breaks in. This time, Urion isn’t in the hallway. Damian walks down and turns the corner, only to find Urion’s corpse on the floor, slumped up against the wall. Damian was too late.  
It was 3:03  
Damian wakes up from the dream in cold sweat, and once he calms down, he notices the time.  
2:50  
Urion’s lab is a ten minute drive  
Basically what comes next is a long semi-passive argument between the two, starting with Damian talking about how he thinks he may have gone to other timelines. It’s when he brings up the last one, that he asks if Urion has a pill in his pocket. Urion doesn’t answer. After that and a ton of arguing, Damian is able to get his way and have Urion sleep over at his apartment after having Urion empty his pockets, one which contained a bottle of anticry pills.  
Also keep in mind this takes place when Damian doesn’t know Urion that well, but has started to see some red flags about them  
So it also takes a very long time for Damian to convince them, literally resorting to “Well if you don’t come with me, I’m not leaving here.” And Urion isn’t strong enough to drag Damian out or convince them out, so the two literally wait there for an hour before Urion cracks  
Urion has mentioned calling the police, but Damian of course saw through that and debunked that it was a bluff  
But well  
While Damian was able to intervene that time  
In the end, there’s still one timeline where Damian didn’t get there fast enough


End file.
